bigbrotherdiscordorgfandomcom-20200213-history
Robin
Robin is a houseguest who appeared in Big Brother 3. Despite Robin finding Vlin his closest ally early in the game, Vlin was going around telling others that Robin would make unnecessary lies in another ORG he played in and that he needed to be watched out for. Because of this, Robin became a target early on. After discovering what Vlin was doing, he grew a lot closer to Marina and they become a duo known as The Vindictive Vipers. Despite being in the minority in the beginning and being targets of the house both The Vindictive Vipers made it to the final 3. After the first two weeks Robin found himself in a power position with loyal allies in Marina and Gly. They formed an alliance called The Revolution to overthrow the queen, Livi, as they knew she had solid relationships in the house. Week after week, they started seeing their targets get evicted such as Livi, NoAvi, and Daniel. His downfall was turning on Gly, who the jury had a bitter taste towards, over Vlin who everyone liked. He became the final member of jury after Vlin won the final HOH competition and decided to bring Marina to the final 2 instead of him. At the end of the season Robin received the title as Discord's Favorite Player. Robin returned in Big Brother 5. Unlike his last season Robin wanted to do his best to remain under the radar and develop strong connections with people in the house. Him and Marina reformed the vindictive vipers and wanted to go all the way with each other. The Vindictive Vipers knew they would be targeted sooner or later as they were seen as a strong duo, thus they aligned with another strong duo, The Ding Dongs (Amelia and Ryan). Together they formed the Eyes alliance and they wanted to be final 4. Unfortunately for the Vindictive Vipers their lies about where they were voting caught up to them and Marina ended up being evicted. After Marina was evicted Robin felt he was alone in the game but wanted to stick with Amelia and Ryan, Ryan became his closest ally. He knew Ryan was a major threat but thought he would be a great shield. A lot of the other houseguests was not a fan of Robin working with Ryan as they viewed him as a minion who did not make his own decisions. Later in the game, Robin got a lot closer with Amelia and knew that if Ryan got any farther he would most likely win the game. After Ryan got upset at Robin for wanting Blake to stay over Sex, Robin flipped his vote, evicted Blake and pinned it on Ryan. Unfortunately for Robin this ended up backfiring as Ryan won HOH immediately after and told him he was the target. After Blake won the POV and kept the nominations the same, he knew he was toast. He was sitting next to Amelia and Blake had to told him that he was not changing his mind and that he was voting to evict him. Robin felt defeated and asked Celeste to just evict him so that he didn’t have to wait till the following day to leave. By a 2-0 vote Robin was the next all star evicted. Robin became the seventh jury member. Biography Player History - Big Brother 3 Competition History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 5 Competition History Voting History Trivia * Robin has 8 BBD Awards nominations, making him tied with Celeste and Liam as most nominated final juror. ** He is the most nominated bisexual player. References Category:Season 3 Houseguests Category:Houseguests Category:Season 5 Houseguests Category:3rd Place Category:5th Place Category:LGBT Contestants